Tyramisunaura Dinosaurs
Tyramisunaura Dinosaurs  The Tyramisunaura dinosaurs, also known as Tyra, have existed since the Jurassic period. The Tyramisunaura dinosaurs are almost extinct and there are only approximately one hundred left in the world. They mostly live in the Toiyabe National Forest in the United States, located between California and Nevada. The rest of them can be found in Sequoia National Forest in California. They live closely by creeks, where they can easily find food and water. The paleontologists have discovered that the Tyra dinosaurs have evolved from the family of Apatosaurus plant-eating dinosaurs. Tyra dinosaurs are also the smallest ones in plant-eater dinosaur family. The average weight of each adult dinosaur is 600 pounds. It is about 20 feet long from head to tail with a thin bony club at the end of it’s tail. The Tyra dinosaurs belong to a group of lizard-hipped dinosaurs. Through approximately 200 million years of evolution, the Tyra dinosaurs have sprouted two wings, which enable them to fly a short distances from 200 to 600 feet. The females use these two wings to attract the males and to protect their eggs before hatching. The female’s wings have blue feathers, while the male’s have red feathers. It is how we distinguish a male from a female. Tyra’s wings resemble bats wings. They have long thin bones on their wrists. The full span of their wings is about six feet long, when fully expanded. Like the other flying birds, the Tyras flap their wings to push them off the ground, allowing them to keep their body up in flight. The benefit of this unique flying posture is holding their offsprings while they are flying to look for food. Tyra dinosaurs’ food are ferns, conifers, and flowering plants. '''The Tyra dinosaurs have inherited from their ancestors the tough armor and skin bony plates from head to tail. In addition, their body color could blend into the forest background. These characteristics helped their ancestors hide from the meat-eating dinosaurs, which were  extinct hundred millions years ago, such as Tyrannosaurus Rex. Tyra dinosaurs have very long necks and small heads. The size of their brains is smaller than the other big head dinosaurs.' '''In 2000, Tommy Huynh, a forest protector of the Sequoia National Forest, found a male and a female Tyra dinosaur with serious injuries after a fight with an ambush of tigers. The authorities sent them to the San Diego Zoo Safari Park to cure them. After the two dinosaurs had recovered from the injury, the authorities decided to keep them in the zoo. San Diego Zoo is the only zone in the world raising and protecting a small family of the Tyra dinosaurs. The zookeepers named the male Roxy and the female Doxy. The zoo was able to successfully to make them partner up. In a result, Doxy gave birth to Joxy, a baby male Tyra dinosaur. Every year, fifty million people from over the world come to the zoo to visit the sole living dinosaur family on earth.' Duyen Phan (DEE) COMM 100W 730 am class ' '